


Battle Wounds

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo, Lúcio and McCree escort Omnics across the Russian border, and run into more trouble than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written with the help of LivArtisan. She's an awesome artist, and you can check her out at livartisan.tumblr.com.

Fire. There was smoke in the wind, carrying ashes that settled on Jesse’s jacket as he trudged through the burnt house. Why did it always end like this? Him, Hanzo and Lúcio had been overseeing Omnics escaping from Russia into western europe, all the while shadowed by Talon agents. The Omnics were still at the last safehouse, but the three had gone ahead to see if the next one was still in operation. It felt like every second safe house they went to was deserted, destroyed or taken over by vandals.

“It’s… gone.” Lúcio put a hand on a piece of charred wood, gazing out at the smouldering carnage. Hanzo shook his head slightly, his yellow ribbon fluttering. The moon was already rising slowly and the burning building was the only illumination in the field around them. Most of it was already gone; only the foundations and a few parts of wall remained. Jesse wondered how many people had burned with it.

“This is the fifth one. How are we going to get them to Belarus if all the safe houses are gone?” Lúcio’s fretted voice changed from worry, to anger, to hopelessness. He’d been unhappy the whole mission, the bleakness of Russia a sharp contrast from the sunny Rio he was used to. Jesse hadn’t wanted to take him on the trip at all, but Winston had made them. Apparently it would ‘be beneficial for him to see professionals in the field’. Lucky for the ‘professional’ to be him and Hanzo. Jesse took a long drag of his cigarillo before answering Lúcio’s question.

“We’ve had worse and still saved all of ‘em. You just gotta keep walking until your boots are thin.” He replied.

“There’s another one ten miles south. We can get there before midnight if we don’t lollygag.” Lúcio didn’t understand - how could he? He still wore that ridiculous outfit, thick dreadlocks swinging every time he turned his head. Jesse started to walk further into the house when Hanzo pulled him back.

“Shh.” Hanzo’s hiss was sharp enough that Jesse immediately reached for Peacekeeper. Hanzo held a finger to his lips, glancing around warily. Had he heard something? 

“Hanz-” Lúcio didn’t even have time to finish a word before a bullet whistled into the ground at his feet. He yelped and pulled out his sonic amplifier, holding it at the ready. The distinctive sound of ziplines flying was what made Jesse fly into action. He ran to the nearest cover, Hanzo following after him with silent footsteps. Immediately he could hear footsteps from every direction. Shit. Talon had caught up to them. 

_BangBangBang!_ A cloud of dust sprayed barely a metre from Jesse. He returned the favour, glimpsing faceless black-clad soldiers standing in the house. Their footsteps had kicked up the ashes, making the air as thick as soup with grey smog.

 _“Aargh!”_ Jesse winced as Lúcio let out a yell of pain, followed by the distinctive sound of his amplifier’s outbursts. His resolution hardened, he threw a flashbang at the Talon soldiers and let out a hail of bullets. They dropped like flies, giving him enough time to locate Lúcio through the dark mist.

“Jesse!” He could hear Hanzo’s concerned voice behind him, but he didn’t stop. Hanzo was all strategy and no compassion. He followed the _thump, thump, fwoomp_ of Lúcio’s gun, coughing and stumbling, until he almost smacked into a Talon agent. Instantly he incapacitated him with a sharp strike to the temple. Another lay already unconscious on the ground. Lúcio was staring at Jesse wide-eyed.

“Where are you hurt? Lúcio, snap out of it!” Jesse barked. Blinking, Lúcio motioned to his arm. A slow trickle of blood was snaking its way down his dark skin.

“Compress it. Stay here.” Jesse ordered, then headed back the way he’d came. He could hear but not see bullets being fired, joined with the occasional whistle of Hanzo’s bow. Goddamit, he couldn’t see a thing. The smoke had been bad enough on its own without the acrid ash blinding him. 

_Twong!_

An arrow whistled through the air and lodged itself at Jesse’s feet. He took a startled step back, only to thump into a body. He spun around and rose Peacekeeper-

Too late.

He didn’t feel the first bullet. It ripped clean through his metal arm, making sparks fly everywhere. He felt the next two, God, did he feel them. One in his shoulder, one in his upper arm, exploding in a blossom of agony. Then a blunt object hit him in the jaw. Falling, falling, falling. He hit the ground with a soft thud. Two words marched through his mind again and again as he lay there, vision tunneling. 

_Good shot. Good shot. Good shot._

The last thing he saw was an arrow flying over him, lost in the suffocating mist of darkness.

* * *

_Good shot. Good shot. Good shot._

Jesse didn’t want to wake up. There was a throbbing ache in his arm, like a knife had been stabbed into it again and again. He could hear something faintly.

“Jesse”

“Wake up”

“Lúcio”

_Good shot Good shot_

His subconscious decided that really, that was enough lying around. Slowly he came to, forcing his eyes open. A blurry figure stood over him, talking to him. Hanzo.

“Jesse, wake up.” Blinking a few times, his vision came into focus. Hanzo was worried and it showed - his brow was knitted and his hair had come undone, flowing over his shoulders like a silken wave.

“They took Lúcio. I failed to protect him.” Hanzo muttered, looking away. Jesse slowly pushed himself upright, and took in his surroundings. They were in a forest, presumably the one next to the field the safe house had been in. Jesse lay against the trunk of a tree, Hanzo sat next to him in his usual staunch pose. He was covered in smoke and scratches. Had he carried Jesse all the way here? 

“Not yet, we haven’t. Say you’ve lost and the battle’s over. We’re gonna get him back - urgh-” Jesse clutched his arm as a spike of pain travelled up it.

“I woulda’ got that good-for-nothing son-of-a-gun if he hadn’t snuck up on me like that.” Jesse grumbled through gritted teeth. He tried to get up but his arm couldn’t support enough weight to push himself up.

“Sit down. You will only hurt yourself more.” Hanzo ordered, but Jesse waved him off.

“Gotta walk off the pain.” He replied. Rest could wait until Lúcio was safe.

“Jesse Mccree, you will rest. I order it.” Hanzo said firmly, and Jesse whistled.

“Calling me by my full name? Only my mama gets to do that.” He replied as lightheartedly as he could, given the situation. He was quite possibly delirious with pain and smoke inhalation, but he was determined to stand.

“Get out of my way, Hanzo. I didn’t join Overwatch to sit around while my comrades get beaten to a pulp.” He declared, again attempting to stand and again failing.

“Are you an idiot? Going out there in your current state will get you killed! This mission has already been enough of a failure, and we lost Lúcio. I don’t want to lose you too.” Hanzo looked a particular kind of desperate when he said that. A particular kind of desperate that said ‘seeing you like this is enough pain, don’t put yourself through more’. A particular kind of desperate that sent a jab through Jesse’s heart and made his eyes water a little. 

No matter how hard he tried to hide it, Hanzo cared. Jesse could see in those dark brown eyes the fear of losing another loved one. Impulsively, Jesse reached forward as far as he could and kissed Hanzo. Their embrace was only for a few seconds, but he could feel Hanzo’s tensed muscles relax. Jesse drew away and leant against the tree trunk.

“Alright. I’ll rest. But we’re going to get him back. Don’t be giving up hope on me, now. Justice ain’t gonna dispense itself.” He said with a weak smile. Hanzo’s solemn gaze drifted to the forest all around them.

“Sometimes you need more than hope.”

“I know, partner. That’s why you have me.”


End file.
